


Claiming Their Angel

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Claiming Their Angel

He's bent over the kitchen table, trenchcoat on the floor at his feet, jacket across the room, shirt ripped open, pants around his ankles. He's bracing himself, moaning as Sam slowly enters him, the hunter gripping his hips tightly, licking and sucking at Cas' neck, marking him as his. Sam is thrusting inside of him, hard, brutal thrusts, just how Cas likes it. He's moaning like a slut, begging Sam for more, harder. Neither hears the door open, and Dean is shocked at what he sees, Sam owning Cas.

Dean smirks, quickly undressing. He and Sam had discussed this at length recently, discussed making the Angel theirs. He walked up to them, kissing the back of Sam’s neck, his fingers stroking down Sam’s back down to his ass. Dean groaned when his fingers brushed against Sam’s hole, still slick from that morning when Dean had been buried inside of Sam, fucking him against the very table Sam was taking Cas over. Sam groaned at the touch, causing Dean to chuckle. He knew Sam didn’t need any prep, and lined himself up with Sam’s eager hole. 

Dean slowly entered Sam, causing his brother to moan with pleasure. Dean snaked his hand forward to wrap around Castiel’s cock, causing the angel to shudder with want. His hand stroked along Cas’ length as Dean pounded into Sam, biting gently at his shoulder. The three of them moved together, Dean slamming into Sam causing Sam to push harder into Cas. It was better than Dean could have imagined. 

Cas was making the prettiest little moans, his head thrown back onto Sam’s shoulder as he was fucked hard. Dean tilted his head, kissing Castiel. The angel moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed at the sensations being drawn from his body. Sam was sucking marks onto Cas’ neck, hands gripping him tight enough to bruise as he fucked into him again and again. 

Dean’s hand moved quickly, tightening around Cas’ cock. He chuckled against Cas’ neck when the angel started cursing, filthy words in languages Dean couldn’t place, but the meaning was clear. 

“So pretty, Cas, we knew you would be so pretty like this,” Sam said, his voice raw. 

“Mm, talked about this, Cas, talked about making you ours. Gonna keep you like this, not gonna let anyone else have this with you,” Dean said, his voice dripping with lust.

Cas let out a strangled groan, “Yours, I’m yours. Sam, Dean, please.”

Dean’s hand moved quicker, and Cas began to come, hot ropes of cum spilling over Dean’s hand and onto the table. His ass clenched around Sam, and it only took a handful of thrusts before Sam was coming inside of him, filling the angel’s body with his cum. Dean grabbed Sam’s hips, slamming into him harder and harder until his orgasm ripped through him, spilling himself once more inside of his beloved little brother’s body.


End file.
